Perfect Disaster
by AnHeiressofaSOLDIER
Summary: A boy named Akihito went missing during one of Mirai's charity sponsored events. This isn't the first time it's happened, either, but the first time such a child has stayed gone. Just what is going on? As events continue to unravel, Mirai can't help but have her suspicions darken. Akihito the boy... did he really even exist at all? AU.


**Perfect Disaster**

**Chapter One**

Mirai's hair looked different: it was something she knew down to the tips of her toes, and up to the top of her head.

It was a lot longer now, and had pointed ends instead of the curls it had once held.

The color was also a bit off, since it made the girl sport a near white sheen to her locks, but what was even more than that...

Was the fact that her face looked a lot leaner and longer due to the curtain that was her tresses.

As a result of that, Mirai assumed she must have looked like one of those preppy girls who could—smartly and coyly—get just about anything they wanted, which was perfect for what she was about to do.

But on the other hand, since this really wasn't Mirai at all, she made up for that by wearing a tweed black jacket, a multi-layered ebony skirt, and some other ensembles that would have made anyone call her a Lolita, if her face didn't disagree with the term so much.

Deeming that she was good to go—that this was good to go—Kuriyama grabbed a hold of a handbag, stuffed some needed items into there, and was then quickly out the door.

...

In her next life, Mirai prayed that she wouldn't have to stand in line at some stupid police office ever again.

No, seriously, as far as she was concerned, the place was vile. The color, of pea greens and other assorted and hideous hues, was just _oh so_ great.

And the desk and divider at the head of the room—where the carpet seemed even more worn and ragged than it did in other areas—was also just _so _picturesque, as far as Mirai was concerned.

She was just about to blog about the awfulness of the place on the new social networking site she'd found, but something stopped her intention: for whatever the reason, everyone was moving out of the massive line they'd been in and standing idly by so that Mirai could go to the front and center of it.

Maybe... maybe her previous loathing of this location had been misguided, then?

Swallowing down her pride, and pushing her glasses back closer to her face, Mirai strode away from the two wide and glass double doors that she'd just entered from (she also ignored how the reception area to the right seemed so much better than anywhere else at her current location, and how she would have loved to go over to the blue coated area and play with the kids' toys), and she went to do her civic duty...

Which in turn had her being awkward as all give out.

"Ex-excuse me," Mirai stuttered, pulling her raven colored skirt down further, lest anyone behind her get any unwanted booty shots from her person. "I'm here because... Well, I-"

Just then, a new woman approached the counter. She sucked on a lollipop, and had some of the most beautiful features that Mirai had ever seen, what with her long, straight black hair and her beautiful, brown owlish eyes.

Mirai got the sense, however, that this girl was always easily bored: something that Kuriyama couldn't understand at all, seeing as how she was wearing a jade green school uniform to hint that she was clearly still in the always-interesting high school segment of her life, but who was she to knock someone else's perceptions down? Especially in that people were always tearing Mirai herself down for her opinions on the Internet.

Directing her attention at the new girl now, as Mirai got the sense that it must have been time for the shifts to change—she really did have the worst luck ever—and so now she had to face her query to this young lady, Mirai said, "I was just-" and here she paused to clean her glasses the slightest bit with agitation. "I'm here because I'd like to report an abduction on my neighborhood's part. Or maybe, anyway. I don't know for sure."

Mirai sensed the men and women behind her tense—she even heard some gasps—and she found herself wondering... if they had known what her business had been in coming here all along, why hadn't they reacted sooner? That _was_ the reason they'd all moved back to let her pass, wasn't it?

As she crossed her arms over her chest, Mirai found that she felt very angry about this whole situation still.

Some years ago—at the Halloween Boo that Mirai, and the people she worked with, always threw for the children for Halloween—a child had gone missing on their watch.

It had been no big deal in the end, and everything had been resolved, but that hadn't stopped other kids years down the line from reenacting the stupid stunt to no one's amusement but their own.

You see, each year at the Halloween Boo, the workers constructed a maze made out of small cardboard boxes for all the adolescents to go through. It was because of that very maze—and one little boy's frustration that he hadn't been able to clear it at a good time—that he had decided to go run off towards the fountain in the park, and give everyone a big scare, before they'd been able to locate him there.

And every now and then since that day, there had been a few troublemakers desperate to reenact that stunt to make Mirai's corporation look bad.

But now, though... One small male had been missing for much too long—whispers had commenced, and everyone was now thinking foul play was to blame.

Mirai herself was terrified for the prospect of that kid, don't get her wrong, but she knew for sure her and her people couldn't have been at fault. She sensed that something else was at play here.

Mitsuki—for that's what the nametag she was wearing christened her as—did widen her eyes fractionally for just a moment at the news (and Mirai therefore wondered if this was one of her first days on the job), but other than that she remained calm and did what was expected of her, as she ushered the people around her—about to turn into a panicked mob, it seemed—to hush.

Then, perhaps being on Mirai's side so far, about how nothing too bad could come out of her stupid annual tradition, Mitsuki asked coyly, "Another little one go 'missing' during the Halloween Boo? I'm sorry, ma'am, but I don't think this place is where you want to go for your… umm- publicity stunt."

And it must have been the grave look she was fashioning, Mirai thought, that allowed Mitsuki to see the truth of the situation in her eyes, and to drop her pen with a gasp—blinking concernedly at Mirai, all the while that she once again hushed the crowd.

Though Mirai was glad for the other girl's support, and even more ecstatic that she _was _going to have support through this all, she would have been lying if she said she liked all the sudden, dire attention she was receiving.

"I-I'm sorry," Mitsuki was the one to stammer now, as she seemed to look at Mirai with a newfound respect. "That is, please forgive my earlier dismissal of your problem. And here!" Mitsuki said enthusiastically, as she brandished a paper and pen right at Mirai's face. "Just fill this out, and then I'll get back to you right away."

Mirai sighed—feeling grateful, yes—but she'd long ago received an affinity against cops.

And though she didn't doubt that Mitsuki was sincere and really wanted to help her out in order to find the child, Mirai knew she'd also probably be the first person to lock her up, if things ended up pointing to her company being at fault.

It might have been stupid on her part, Mirai thought, looking back on it now, but... Even back when the kids had been throwing stunts at her work from time to time, she'd _never_ thought anything like this could transpire—and that they'd really have a missing child on their hands someday.

But really… she should have known it all along, shouldn't she? After all, her company had a bit of a record with kids going missing momentarily, so if the moment came where one had ever_ stayed _missing—like with the current predicament she now found herself in—it wouldn't have taken a lawyer long at all to convince the judge that there was something wrong with Mirai as a whole.

And even though... Even though Mirai had had a soft spot for Akihito, she couldn't stop her thoughts from getting dark with the idea that:

Akihito had just been a well-used ploy to cost her people millions, and to maybe even give them jail time.

But even so, she still knew her heart and her conscience well, and both one out in the end.

She hastily began filling out the information sheet, and she smiled at Mitsuki gratefully.

**Author's Note: A Mirai/Akihito story I started for my friend Liz more than anything else, as I know she loves KNK and this ship. I hope she'll like it…**

**And hopefully I'll be able to update soon, and maybe with shorter chapters but a lot of them?**

**Oh, and the main reason Mirai has changed her appearance from the anime in this AU, is to be "prettier" and hopefully less suspicious that way, because sadly that is a thing all over the world: people thinking someone's good just because they're good looking.**

**Not to say that Mirai's bad, I mean. Gah! I'm gonna stop saying stuff before I talk myself into circles…**

**If nothing else, here's hoping this mystery's got you all thinking.**

**And, yes. The main pairing is Akihito/Mirai, and no it's not going to be messed up and weird (pedophilia, I mean: it won't be that at all). You'll see:)**


End file.
